


Healing Hands

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Burns, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Romance, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noctis discovers that his advisor has been hiding the damage his magic use has been causing he makes it his personal mission to care for Ignis's injuries.</p><p>Established IgNoct relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful demishock who gave me the idea for this one! I hope it's at least something like the headcanon you had! ♥

The first time Noctis noticed it he barely thought anything of it. That Ignis shook his hands a little after a fight with a dozen magitek troops wasn't too concerning. Okay Noctis thought it a bit strange, but dismissed it almost as soon as the thought entered his head when Gladiolus suggested they call it a night and set up camp. The call of bed was too strong.

-

The second time was a few days later after they had fought off a catoblepas that they had accidently strayed into the path of. Those things were faster than they looked and it had taken a few well aimed spells from Noctis and Ignis to keep the beast back long enough for them to run away. Prompto and Gladiolus weren't as great with spells. Gladiolus literally ripped the magic through him but Noctis barely even noticed whenever Ignis took magic from him, it was so smooth and seamless.

But as soon as the catoblepas turned away and slowly meandered back to the lake Noctis saw Ignis do it again. The bespectacled man was shaking his hands as if drying them or something. Noctis was about to ask why when Prompto literally collapsed to the grass and spread out like a starfish.

'Oh man, I'm _wiped_. I didn't realise those things were so _fast_.'

Gladiolus grunted and softly kicked the blond in his hip. 'Didn't realise you were so damn _loud_. He didn't start chasing us until you starting screaming and bitching about your jeans getting wet.'

'But the water was all in my boots and everything, it was gross!' Prompto complained. 'My feet will stink of lake water for days.'

'No your feet will just stink of whatever the hell they stink of anyway,' Gladiolus countered.

And before he knew it Noctis was joining in on "tease Prompto hour" and had completely forgotten about Ignis's strange behaviour.

-

The third time it happened he was able to devote a little more attention to the fact, as he and Ignis were alone. They'd been fighting a few sabertusks that had gotten in their way as they travelled from their campsite out for supplies. It had been a lovely day, no need for the car, but Noctis noticed every wince as Ignis threw a knife at one of the beasts.

'Ignis?' Noctis queried as he skidded in front of his advisor and swung the lance he had been wielding to spear the sabertusk in the side. The lance vanished from his grip in a rain of diamonds, to be replaced by a small sword that he used to finish the unpleasant job. 'Everything alright?'

'Fine,' Ignis said sharply, knives appearing in his hands and flying off in the direction of an advancing beast.

'You're throwing them weird,' Noctis observed. Though one knife had struck home the second had barely grazed the sabertusk's leg. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm _fine,_ ' Ignis repeated, throwing two more knives more forcefully than was required. 'Please focus, there are a three more skulking by the woods.'

'Okay but-' Noctis barely got those words out before the next knife slipped from Ignis's hand.

'Highness, focus,' Ignis said, snapping his hand back so that Noctis couldn't touch it.

Noctis's hands froze in mid air as he frowned at the older man. 'Ignis, if you're hurt-'

'Highness, behind you!'

'What?' Noctis barely had time to turn around before the sabertusk pounced on him. Noctis fell back and landed painfully in the dirt just as the sabertusk lifted its paw ready to swipe down with razor sharp claws aimed at his face

_Whoosh._

The heat of the fire raced above him and suddenly the pressing weight on his chest vanished in a high pitched whine as the sabertusk was throw backward. The stench of seared flesh rose in the air as the sabertusk twitched then fell still.

Noctis sat himself up and for a second just remained on the ground, staring at the beast and letting his hammering heart slow to something that might be considered normal. When he turned around, expecting  a hand to help him to his feet, there was nothing. Only Ignis watching him carefully with a hard look on his face.

'Thanks, I owe you,' Noctis said, pushing himself to his feet and dusting off the back of his pants.

Ignis was beside him in an instant, hands pulling at his jacket to check for injuries. 'Are you hurt?'

'Couple bruises maybe, that thing weighs more than Gladio, but I'll live,' Noctis said. 'Thanks.'

Ignis hummed but his hands never left Noctis's body. Instead one slipped to rest at his waist while the other cupped his cheek. 'You need to stay focused in battle, Noct.'

'I was, but I…I was worried about you,' Noctis said, the memories flooding back to him now the adrenaline was fading from his bloodstream. 'Your hands.'

'There's nothing wrong with my hands,' Ignis said flippantly, but pulled his hands back anyway.

Noctis noticed the holes in the driving gloves the other wore. 'Iggy, give me your hands.'

'We need to continue before it gets dark. There are more dangerous monsters in this area after nightfall.'

'Ignis,' Noctis said. 'I'm the prince. Give me your damn hands.'

Ignis's lips quirked into a smile. 'A prince wouldn't use such words.'

'A prince will use whatever words he goddamn wants, give me your hands.'

'…No,' Ignis said.

'What do you mean _no?_ '

'Perhaps I can be stubborn too?' Ignis said, then sighed. 'Really highness, the store is a good mile or so off yet and we need to carry the supplies back.'

'Ignis, I...just no.'

'You'll have to try harder than that, Highness, I've spent many years on the receiving end of your stubborn ways. I'm quite sure I've mastered the technique from you. Come along now.'

And Noctis could do nothing except follow, lest he get left behind. His attempt to covertly take his advisor's hand to hold was met with thin air as Ignis moved his hand away at the last moment. His second attempt was foiled when Ignis placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Noctis simply sighed and had to admit failure as he followed Ignis across the grassland to go shopping.

-

Noctis was _sure_ something was wrong. You didn't have to be that observant to notice the little pained look on Ignis's face as he took hold of the trolley and began pushing it through the automatic doors of the mini supermarket. Instinctively Noctis reached out for the handlebar.

'Let me,' he said.

'I can handle a trolley,' Ignis said.

But when Noctis tugged the trolley the older man sighed and relinquished control. That set off alarm bells in Noctis's head and he glanced again at the gloves Ignis wore; they were frayed at the edges and there were holes that looked dark at the edges, almost as if they'd been burned through…

'Highness? Which type?'

'Huh?' Noctis asked.

'The apples, which type,' Ignis asked, waving a hand at the small selection. 'Since apples are about the only healthy thing you'll tolerate.'

'So long as they're peeled,' Noctis said cautiously, eyeing up the fruit with suspicion. 'Those ones.'

'Very well,' Ignis said, and picked up a bag of red delicious. As soon as he lifted it, however, he gasped and dropped the bag.

'Ignis?' Noctis asked, reaching to take hold of the other's hands, but again they were pulled away from him.

'The bag is slippery,' Ignis said quickly, trying again and gripping the bag firmly this time.

'Ignis, take your gloves off for a second. Let me see-'

'Gladio wants bananas, see if you can find a nice bunch. I'm going to pick up some things that are certainly not carrots and cabbage, but you might want to look the other way.'

'Not cabbage, please Ignis,' Noctis said, momentarily distracted by the prospect of having to pick around stringy green yuck in his stew.

They picked up a few more things, including Prompto's request for Skittles and Doritos that he claimed went together really well. Even Noctis had to pale a little at the thought of a fruit sweets and crisps combination.

Everything was pushed through the till and bagged up before Noctis realised he had done it all. That concerned him too; Ignis rarely let him lift a finger for "common" tasks such as this, even when he was trying to hide his identity. But Ignis simply hung back as he packed, then gingerly took out his wallet and handed over some notes. Noctis took hold of the bags and began to carry them and Ignis simply followed him out of the store.

Dusk had fallen while they were shopping, setting the sky alight with a blaze of gold and pink. The artificial lights of the small built up area were blinking on and in the distance a sabertusk howled to its pack.

'We good to go?' Noctis asked.

'Of course. The sooner we return the better. Wouldn't want to deny Prompto of his culinary delight.'

Noctis grinned. 'He's gonna make himself _so_ sick.'

'I'm not holding his hair back,' Ignis said as they started down the hill away from the shops.

'You held my hair back last time I was sick.'

'Yes, well, that was different.'

'Because you got paid to?' Noctis guessed.

Ignis stopped suddenly and turned to look at Noctis. In the dusky golden light Ignis's eyes sparkled a deep emerald that almost took Noctis's breath away. A hand reached up to sweep dark hair from his eyes and fingers lightly brushed his cheek as they drew back.

'I've never done anything for you because I was paid to do it. What I do, I do because I care about you.'

Noctis swallowed hard, and would have pressed that thought further except Ignis decided to show his adoration by shoving him hard. So hard that he fell over for the second time that day, and the shopping spilled from the bags he had been holding. Before he could draw breath to ask what Ignis was thinking of the familiar pull of magic ripped through his chest; this wasn’t the usual gentle spell. Ignis wasn't being careful, wasn't trying to lessen the pain it caused using Noctis as a conduit to the crystal. Noctis pressed a hand to the burning in his chest as he felt the fire rip through his body, coupled with the heat as the air around him seemed to raise a hundred degrees. The roar of flames surrounded him and lit up the darkening night sky as the blazing inferno of a terrifyingly powerful firaga spell whipped around him like a firestorm. His skin prickled with the magic in the air, and sparks caught his clothes and had to be patted out as the fire dulled, finally fading completely and leaving the area a soundless vacuum after the roaring flames, and cold as ice as the heat evaporated away.

Beside him was the charred remains of a behemoth, barely recognisable from the damage inflicted by the spell. Noctis went to thank Ignis and noticed his advisor on his knees, hunched forward into a ball.

'Ignis?' Noctis asked, crawling over beside the man and resting a hand on his shoulder. Ignis was trembling softly under his touch, his breath coming out in quick little gasps. 'Ignis? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Come on, I can heal you.'

Slowly Ignis uncurled himself. His glasses were askew and his hands were cradled against his chest. 'I'm fine.'

'The hell you are,' Noctis said, making to grab his friend's hands. 'Let me look.'

'They're-'

'If you say they're fine one more time I swear to Etro I'll cut them off. Now let me see.'

After a long moment of huffing and trying to draw them back out of reach, Ignis finally allowed his hands to be taken. Noctis bit back a gasp as he noticed how the gloves Ignis wore had almost been entirely burned away. He gently tugged the remained material, noting the little winces as they pulled at the raw skin beneath.

'Ignis, this is really bad,' Noctis said, gently holding the hands and turning them in the waning light of the setting sun. The skin was red and blistered, burned badly and clearly painful. Noctis wasn't sure how to go about helping. 'Did that spell you just did do this?'

'No,' Ignis said, then seemed to remember himself and clamped his mouth shut.

'No? Then when?'

'It's not important.'

'Ignis, you're hurt. It's important to _me_ , okay?' Noctis said. 'When did this happen?'

'It's been happening gradually. The fire orbs are hot, I like to take my time aiming them, unlike Prompto who wastes your magic with a dozen miss-throws to every spell that hits. I want to reduce the amount of magic we take through you, I don't like to see you passed out from exhaustion.'

'So you're holding the fire spells…' Noctis said, frowning as he realised that the magic he had hoped would protect his friends was now hurting the man he cared about most in the world. 'You should have said that it was hurting you. We could have…I could have…'

'There was nothing to be done,' Ignis said with an easy shrug of his shoulder. 'I'm the best at magic, present company excluded, it made sense that I would use the stronger spells and use magic more often than the others.'

'We'll talk about this later. And trust me you're going to be getting the lecture of your life. I bet nobody has ever lectured you before but I am going to lecture you _so bad_. I've been learning from you, so you know it's gonna be good. But right now I'm going to heal your hands.'

'I suppose a healing spell wouldn't be too much of a drain on you,' Ignis said with a resigned sigh.

'Exactly,' Noctis said. Though now that he could see the damage the fire spells had been doing Noctis wasn't so sure just a basic healing spell would do. He had no idea how Ignis had managed to go about his daily business using his hands when they had been burned and re-burned over and over; the skin was toughened with half healed scars and new lesions of burns that were angry and raw and Noctis didn't even want to dare touch. Instead he gently held Ignis' hands in his own and closed his eyes, connecting with the tendrils of magic running through his body and pulling through a healing spell like a thread of silk from a reel. Except the reel was empty. The warmth of the magic filtered out within his own body before he could direct it to his hands and he felt himself list forward before he could stop himself. Out of instinct Ignis caught him, but then winced and had to let him go so that he almost fell.

'Sorry Highness,' Ignis said, cradling his hands to his chest.

Noctis righted himself and let the wave of dizziness pass. 'It's fine, it's okay. I uh, guess I'm just running a little dry at the moment. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I should be sorry for pulling so much magic through at once.'

'You did kind of save my life, so I think I'll let you off this time,' Noctis said, trying for a smile and failing. There was shame and concern in Ignis's eyes, two things that shouldn't be there when his advisor was hurting so much. How could Ignis put aside the fact his hands were virtually charred to ashes and instead find energy to spend worrying about Noctis being a bit tired from using too much magic? Noctis would heal with a nap, Ignis would not.

'We should return to camp,' Ignis said.

Noctis took out his phone and called Gladiolus. 'No way. It's getting dark and you're out of action. Hey Gladio? Uh, small change of plans. Iggy's hurt and I'm fresh out of magic so we're gonna have to spend the night up here in a proper bed. Tragic, I know. You'll both survive a night without us, you've still got some of that garula meat from last night. And it'll give you guys some alone time. See you later.'

Ignis's eyes were narrowed as Noctis locked his phone. 'Highness, we're not staying here all night.'

'We've got money, right?'

'A little, but-'

'Then we're staying up here. Prince's orders. I wonder if there's an inn or something?'

'Highness.'

Noctis shrugged and began gathering up the items that had spilled from the shopping bags and repacking them. 'Iggy. You're hurt, there'll be battles on the way back, I'm out of magic. Gladio and Prompto have enough food and drink for the night and they're safe at the campsite, so it makes sense we meet up in the morning after you're healed and we have weapons again.'

The fight went out of Ignis as he realised Noctis's lack of magic extended to the weapons they used. Despite the cost of accommodation Noctis could tell his advisor wasn't going to risk a trek back to the campsite in the dark without any means of defending themselves.

'Very well, Highness.'

'Noct,' Noctis reminded him. He stepped toward the taller man and lifted a hand to press against his advisor's cheek briefly. 'Now let's go find somewhere to stay tonight.'

There were no hotels or inns, but an elder couple that rented out little chalets. Noctis happily handed over the money and led Ignis into the tiny apartment that was taken up mostly by a double bed.

'At least it has its own bathroom,' Noctis mused.

'This is no place for royalty,' Ignis sighed then sighed again as Noctis beat him to shutting the door.

'And half the places we've slept over the last few weeks _have_ been suitable? Also stop trying to do things; your hands are hurt. Let me help you for a change, okay?'

'As you wish.'

'I wish. Now sit down, I'll make us something to eat.'

'Perhaps that's not wise?' Ignis suggested.

'Iggy I've watched you a million times. It'll be fine.' Noctis smiled at the older man. 'Just get yourself comfortable on the bed and relax for a bit, okay? Leave this to me.'

-

Twenty minutes later with the cool evening air drifting in through the open windows, the choking stench of smoke had almost completely vanished. Noctis set aside the burned pan and held up a box of cereal.

'Do you want milk with yours, or plain?'

'Milk please,' Ignis said tiredly.

'Got it.' Noctis poured out two bowls, added milk, then brought the bowls over with spoons so they could eat sitting on the bed. 'This is nice.'

'Yes, you've achieved the optimum cornflake to milk ratio. And to think that I once worried that you'd never be able to prepare a meal.'

Noctis frowned. 'You're being sarcastic.'

'My prince, I would never,' Ignis said, then winced as the handle of the spoon touched against his wounds.

'Hey, do you want me to-'

'Feed me? I'm not that far gone, Noct.'

'It's nothing to be ashamed of, I just want to help. You've done it for me before.'

'When you've been delirious with fever and were incapable of recognising a glass of water let alone drinking it.'

'Why do you always do that?' Noctis asked, frowning at his cereal. 'You always make out your injuries are just nothing. Your hands are…Ignis they must hurt like hell.'

'They sting.'

'Ignis, give me that damn thing,' Noctis took the bowl away and then crawled over the hard mattress to where Ignis sat. He knelt in front of the other man and gently turned the damaged hands in his own, taking in the scorched skin of Ignis's palms and fingers.

'It's hardly a grave injury. Just an inconvenience,' Ignis said. 'It doesn't matter.'

'It matters to _me_ ,' Noctis said harshly. Again he reached for the magic within him, desperately searching for the warmth of a spell that could be woven to cure the pain his advisor was feeling, but there was nothing. Just an empty echo within himself when he called out for the power that usually ran so freely through his veins. 'It matters to me…' Noctis trailed off softly.

'Noct…'

Noctis lifted the hands to his lips and tenderly kissed the least affected areas. If it hurt Ignis then the advisor didn't show it. Instead he sat perfectly still while Noctis littered his hands and wrists with butterfly kisses, soft as a breath on the pale and blistered skin.

Neither man was usually so open with their affections, and the kisses shattered a wall between them as Ignis leaned forward and pressed a responding kiss to Noctis's forehead.

'You did this for me and I can't even help you,' Noctis whispered.

'It's not your job to help me. In fact it's the other way around.'

'I _want_ to help you, though. I want to keep you safe and look after you but you never let me. You always protect me in battle and you always put aside your hurts to make sure I'm alright. Just tonight let me look after you? I'm perfectly fine. The only thing wrong with me is that I'm worried about you.'

'Okay,' Ignis said, emerald eyes meeting Noctis's blue. 'Okay. We're here with no way back to the campsite. There's nothing that needs to be done. There's no reason not to.'

Noctis smiled and brought the hands to his lips again, kissing softly the backs of Ignis's hands, pressing kisses to the knuckles, then down against Ignis's wrists and the thin, sensitive skin where the movement of his lips sent shivers through his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Noctis smiled as the word ran through his mind. A word that he had never spoken out loud, something that had never officially be voiced, something that had no real beginning but had just become the norm over time. They had been brought together as prince and advisor but somewhere along the way the lines between duty and friendship blurred, and then they crossed the boundaries altogether and without ever mentioning it even between themselves they had become partners.

'You'll be more comfortable out of this,' Noctis said, slipping off his advisor's leather jacket.

To his credit Ignis let it happen and didn't even complain at having his shoes taken off either. Noctis then kicked off his own boots and there was a slight wince from Ignis as they fell noisily and messily to the floor, but Noctis ignored that and crawled up to the head of the bed to try and fluff up the thin pillows to provide something to lean against.

'These pillows are awful.'

'I'm fine without, take as many as you need,' Ignis said.

'What have I just been saying?' Noctis said with a loud tut. 'Come on Iggy, I've got an idea.'

There weren't enough pillows for both of them so Noctis piled them high then sank back. It wasn't too uncomfortable with them cushioning against the rock hard mattress. Once he was settled he patted the space next to him and waited for Ignis to slip beside him before wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him close. Ignis's head rested against his shoulder and his taller body curled up to fit neatly against Noctis's side. Noctis secured an arm around Ignis's slim waist and cradled Ignis against his side.

'There, comfy?' Noctis asked.

'This is completely-'

'Are you comfortable?'

'Yes, but-'

'Good. I don't care if it's not proper or whatever you were going to say. I'm comfy, you're comfy, I like having you by my side like this. It's nice.'

'Very well, Noct. It is nice. And I…I like being beside you, too.'

'Now we're getting mushy.' The corner of Noctis's lip curled into a smile. 'But I know what you mean. Not really many opportunities to do this with Gladio and Prompto around. It's nice to have a night to ourselves, even if it’s the most disgusting room on the planet and you're hurt.'

'I don't know, your apartment back in high school could give this place a run for its money.'

Noctis snorted. 'Thanks. Well, before you cleaned it, maybe. See you've always got my back, why do you always put up so much resistance letting me help you?'

'Because you're the prince.'

'And you're the person I love,' Noctis said.

The room fell silent as the night, and Noctis swore he could hear the pounding of his heart, counting out each second that went by without an answer from Ignis. He'd never said that word before, especially not in this context. Was it too much? Was Ignis rethinking everything?

'…And I protect you so much because I love you, too,' Ignis finally said.

The tension melted from Noctis's shoulders and he pulled Ignis closer, pressing his cheek against his advisor's hair, drinking in the citrusy tang of his boyfriend's shampoo. He didn't have any more words; gushing romantic statements weren't really his thing. Instead he let the hand that had been resting on Ignis's hip rise slowly up and down his boyfriend's arm, before resting gently against the back of one of those injured hands. Once more he brought it up to kiss away the pain.

'Wish we had a potion. Wish this crappy little place had a pharmacy so I could _buy_ you a potion.'

'A little discomfort is fine for the evening,' Ignis said.

Noctis knew the fight was useless. Instead he gently set Ignis's hand down to rest then let his own hand move to Ignis's back, gently rubbing circles until his advisor melted against his side, lids dropping over sparkling green eyes.

'Didn't realise I was so tired.'

'Fighting and being injured does that,' Noctis mumbled, reaching his hand to manoeuvre Ignis's glasses off and carefully set them further down the bed.

'I suppose rest is the best option.' Ignis's head was heavy against Noctis's shoulder, arm resting against Noctis's waist with the hand upturned so as not to upset the injury.

'That'd be best,' Noctis said softly, recognising the waning tone of his advisor's voice. It wasn't often that Ignis fell asleep before him but Ignis was a warm weight against his shoulder, slipping further with every passing heartbeat.

'Noct?' Ignis whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

Noctis smiled and tipped his head to press a kiss atop his advisor's head. Little strands of hair tickled his nose. 'You never need to thank me for that. I do it because I love you, remember.'

Ignis hummed softly, but there was a smile upon his lips as his eyes finally closed.

For a while Noctis lay in silence, holding Ignis close and rubbing idle circles on his back as he watched the dark night sky through a gap in the curtains. But soon he too felt the tug of sleep. His hand stilled on Ignis's back and his head fell against his advisor's, and then he knew no more until he woke up sore and achy the next morning.

His eyes blinked back the sting of sleep and it took a moment for Noctis to remember why his arm was numb and his side warm. Ignis was still dozing, but with Noctis's movement the older man was starting to stir so Noctis lay still for a moment longer, hoping to lull Ignis back to sleep. His advisor's face was perfectly calm in sleep, relaxed and at ease, and Noctis wanted that to last as long as possible. It wasn't often that Ignis could relax; the older man had taken it upon himself to stress about every last detail of their adventures.

So Noctis lay there for a while longer, gently sifting his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair until Ignis began to wake up naturally. It was a gradual process, and Noctis smiled as Ignis's eyes squinted and his face crumpled into a frown as he adjusted to the morning light of the room.

'Hey,' Noctis said softly.

Ignis began to pull away and immediately Noctis missed his warmth so tightened the arm around Ignis's waist to pull him back.

'Highness? As sweet as your attempts to use me as a pillow are, I'm afraid you'll have to let me go.'

'Nu-uh. Told you last night that I'm looking after you until your hands are healed.'

'I need the bathroom so unless you're going to help me there?'

Noctis reluctantly let his boyfriend go, though regretted it when he noticed the look of pain on Ignis's face as he left the bathroom. As soon as Ignis sat back down on the bed Noctis saw the damage that had been done by washing his hands and drying them on the towel; the skin was red and inflamed, angry and painful looking.

'Okay as fun as it's been getting to hold you I think I've got enough magic back to fix this all up.' Noctis shuffled close to Ignis and took his hands, lifting them gently and turning them so that his own hands were placed above the injuries.

'Before you do,' Ignis said, catching his gaze briefly, 'I want to thank you.'

'I told you that you don't need to.'

'I don't need to, but I want to. It was nice being held for once.'

'We don't just have to do it when you're hurt you know.'

'But you're the prince-'

'And I'm also your boyfriend. So get used to it,' Noctis said with a little smirk. 'Now hold still, these look tricky so I'm gonna have to concentrate or you'll wind up with scars.'

Ignis was watching him as he worked but Noctis didn't mind. His advisor had been there from the first day he had been able to use his power. Ignis had spent countless nights reading the old journals of past kings, of how they developed their powers, and Ignis had helped guide him from his first spark of a fire spell through to safely warping from the top of the palace to the ground. Ignis knew his magic as well as he did and was the best of his friends at using it through him. Today Ignis sat quietly, though, offering no help or resistance. He just watched.

So Noctis worked in silence. He was careful to ensure he pulled through enough magic, feeling the warmth of the threads of energy weaving through his veins as he directed it through his hands, moulding it into the soft green glow of a healing spell and worked first at the deeper wounds; the burns that cut through several layers of skin and would ache the most. He looked up briefly and noticed the tension beginning to leave Ignis's face; his brow was less furrowed, his features less drawn. The pain was beginning to subside. Noctis worked carefully; a rush job really would leave scars with this level of damage, and with the fact Ignis had been letting it build up over the course of days, possibly weeks, without proper dedicated healing.

Next he worked on the rest of the damage, healing the burned tissue, soothing the heat and the pain in the hands until Ignis gently flexed his fingers, bringing life back into them. Noctis held his hands still again, then took them once more in his own hands and finished off the work. A little bit more magic was drawn, this was the most delciate work as it would be the visible once he was done. Carefully he concentrated on the pale skin, stitching up the final wounds, watching as the red skin faded to salmon pink, then to match the light tan of Ignis's hands and wrists. The skin smoothed over and Noctis released a breath as the final result showed not a hint of scarring.

'Very nice work,' Ignis said. 'Possibly a little extravagant; too much magic for such an injury.'

'Just the right amount.'

'A scar wouldn't hurt me.'

'But why would I want to scar you more when I can help you?' Noctis said, and that was the end of the conversation.

He still held Ignis's larger hands in his own. For a moment he ran the pads of his thumbs over the new skin of Ignis's palms, just happy to see the angry burns and blisters gone and Ignis to be free of pain. Gently he massaged the area with his thumbs, knowing Ignis's hands would probably be sore and stiff for a little while, then he brought each hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into each palm. When the second kiss was placed he lifted Ignis's hand to rest against his cheek and closed his eyes briefly as he relished the touch.

'Never…never do that again, Iggy. Never think your pain isn't important.'

'I promise,' Ignis whispered, his free hand coming up to brush locks of dark hair behind Noctis's ear. 'I'm sorry.'

Noctis nodded, then brought the hand he was holding round for another kiss before drawing back. 'Well, all healed. I suppose we should start heading back to camp.'

Ignis glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked. 'We have the room booked until eleven. I'm sure they'll manage without us for another hour or so. I believe I should thank you properly for your care.'

'I'm not going to say no to that.' Noctis's own lips quirked into a smile, his hands reaching up to cup Ignis's cheeks in his hands as he leaned close, pressing his body up against his boyfriend's while they shared a heated kiss that could have burned down the chalet.

 


End file.
